Verses In Red
by Wild Child7
Summary: What would Jin be like if he were raised by his father, rather than his mother? Rated R for adult and suggestive language.


Disclaimer: I do not on Tekken. I'm only using the characters for my own twisted entertainment.  
  
This is my very first fanfic ever (and it may be my last.) and it is a take on what Jin Kazama may be like if his father Kazuya raised him as opposed to his mother, Jun. It starts out in Tekken 3. A lot of my ideas came from a sketch I saw of him on tekkenzaibatsu.com, where Jin had a bit of a rougher look to him. Also this is based on what I and I alone think Jin would be like, so please, please do not get upset! Thanks!  
  
Verses in Red  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A young man leaned against the wall under the edge of the roof in the back of his school building. It was raining again. It had been raining during the whole week. It was normal for spring weather, but he hated when it rained. Those damned teachers could undoubtedly tell that he had been skipping class when the back of his lower legs were wet. And that bouncy ass girl would know that he was evading her. She was kind of dumb, kind of weird in his eyes, but she had nice legs.  
  
That was the only plus side to being her damned partner for that project. He spit out his cigarette and stepped on the stub and the last bit of ash. From his right pocket, he pulled out a new one from a silver cigarette case and lit it with one of the matches he kept. He closed his eyes slowly and a grin came over his face. He loved cigarettes. Those and beer were two of his favorite things, besides sukiyaki of course. The rain was slowing and thinning out a bit and his watch told him that his third class was beginning.  
  
It was one of those he couldn't afford to miss, well, one of those Kazuya said he couldn't, but he was too comfortable where he was. He called his father by his first name when speaking about him, but when speaking to him, he knew better to call him, "Papa". Kazuya wanted him to finish school with decent grades. "You have to have a brain too if you're going to be the head of the M.F.E.; you can't just use your fucking fists." Kazuya told him. And his reply to this was like all his others, "I know, I know. God, stop riding my ass." Jin was smart, though you couldn't tell, and his instructors wouldn't let him fail anyhow. They kissed his and his father's ass too much.  
  
The school bell sounded. It was soft and gentle; he'd become used to hearing it though, and it annoyed him. That sound reminded him that he was still in school, still wearing that stupid uniform. He lifted his head and blew the smoke into the air. He could hear tiny footsteps getting closer to his spot behind the dumpster. He didn't move he just knew who it was. That damned girl. He squatted down against the concrete wall. He heard the rigid heels of her shoes clicking against the ground. The girl looked ahead at the thin line of smoke rising up into the air. She walked warily, on the tips of her toes around the side of the dumpster. The young man gave a devious smile as he stood from his crouch. He laughed sadistically at the glower on her tiny face.  
  
"Jin, why weren't you in class," She began her list of questions. It was a part of way of speaking. She asked a thousand questions and then awaited your reply to one, or all if you could. She was vexing just to listen to even if you weren't the one she was speaking to. She spoke so fast, all her sentences seemed disorganized and sounded like they didn't belong on her tongue. Maybe it was because Japanese wasn't her native language. She seemed to try hard to mimic a Japanese accent.  
  
"Do you know how much work we'll have to make up? I was working today alone. I'm thinking you were absent, but then I see you through the window! Why do you do this? Am I the only person you do this to? What!? You don't like me or something? Is it because...". Jin wasn't fully listening to her. He was looking her over like he did all the time. She was short. She had black hair, like he did, and she wore it in pigtails like a little girl. She was a looked a little different from some of her Japanese female counterparts. Some of the ones she hung out with dyed their hair a lot. She looked the same all the time.  
  
He noticed she was staring at him. She had stopped talking and was waiting on an answer. She was oblivious that Jin had been looking at the legs he admired most the whole time.  
  
"What if I come over to your house after school?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, sure. Whatever you want, Shua. Just get out my face. I need another cigarette and you know Abe-san don't let me to do that shit."  
  
"It's Xiao." The girl corrected as she began walking away. She turned around to say something, but changed her mind. Jin had hurt her quite a few times. She never let it show though. He always had something to say about the way she talked, or the way she wore her hair, anything. Today was different, and she wanted to keep it that way, knowing he'd say something the next day anyhow.  
  
The bell had rung again, letting him know third period was in session and Jin had finished his third cigarette. All the quiet was driving him insane after a while. He walked around to the side of the building and found the storage room. It was the school's closet. You could tell it was formally a classroom because of the green chalkboards mounted against the walls. In the far corner of the window side, there were three small cardboard boxes, lightly dusted by the chalk they were holding inside. Sometimes, Jin liked to lie around in this room, but only when there were other people hanging around. Otherwise it bored him.  
  
He remembered when he and this guy Tanaka Kiyoshi had snuck out of school through this room and made a trip downtown. They both got tattoos that day, and Kiyoshi had his left ear pierced. Both Jin's ears had been pierced the year before. They had spent the rest of the day downtown in the arcade. That was probably where Kiyoshi was now, uniform and all.  
  
Nonetheless, Jin decided to go to class. There would be some noise in there. It would relieve him of his silence headache. He strolled down the hall, taking his time. He paused before going in the classroom, pushing his cigarette case down deeper in his pocket. He drew attention walking in twenty minutes late, but it was pretty normal for him. He took a seat in the back. Some guys liked Jin and kissed up to him on a regular basis, others thought he was just one psychotic bastard. Most of the girls liked his looks, but didn't know him too well, unless he had slept with them already.  
  
The instructor, Abe, observed Jin with watchful eyes. She was too intimidated to say anything more than, "Mishima, you're late." It was wanton when she thought about it even to say that. He knew he was late. She turned back to the board, holding her head slightly a little lower.  
  
He opened his notebook to a page where he had drawn his family tree a few weeks earlier. He looked at it once again. His father's side was all filled, but he had only his mother's name. He remembered writing it in red ink. Jin asked Kazuya about anything, though he never really seemed all that interested. He would never ask about his mother or his grandfather's death though. All he knew about her was her name. He yawned. She probably would have been a terrible mother anyhow, like that girl Nomura's mom, he thought.  
  
Nomura Seki had the worst parents, or so he had heard. Her mom was a drunk and did a half-ass job of parenting. Her dad lived in Hokkaido. He didn't care, but he did compare Jun to that woman that called herself a mom, just for fun and just so he could convince himself that he hadn't missed out on anything. She couldn't have stuffed 10,000 yen down his pocket as easily as Kazuya did, and that's what made him happy sometimes. Jin was just glad he didn't end up with that last name; "Kazama". It felt funny on his lips when he tried it out once. Jin sat, planning out the rest of his day, as the class repeated the English words that Abe-san wrote on the board. Jin recognized the majority of the words and didn't bother with looking up. The lunch bell ran and the young man wondered why he had even come to class. Xiaoyu walked over to his desk and slapped a stack a set of papers on his desktop.  
  
"That's what we need to do at your house today." She said. For a change, she was the one with the attitude. Jin laughed at her and shook his head, refusing the papers, leaving her standing there.  
  
Behind him he heard, Hiramo Miharu and Sato Arimi speak of him. Miharu was just like Xiaoyu, energetic and annoying. Arimi was different. She was thin with long, long hair that was extremely blonde. She had been three shades of the blonde over the course of the entire year. Jin liked her at one point, but only because some other guy said there was "something about her". Jin used her as a toy and Arimi hated him in return.  
  
"It sucks you got that asshole for a partner." Arimi muttered. Jin turned and blew a kiss. He was damned cocky about almost everything. Arimi's brow tightened at his gesture. Jin did like her, but he had always thought she was a bit uptight...for him. Miharu just looked on. She didn't know much about Jin like Arimi and Xiaoyu did. She had always thought they were a little luckier than she because they got so many opportunities with him. Miharu knew what he was like from a distance, but she had always wished she was in Arimi's place for a moment. She was a little different; Miharu liked to be treated badly by the opposite sex. Maybe she just doesn't know any better, Xiaoyu thought.  
  
If you decided to even read down this far, thank you for taking the time to read my very first fic! I'm honored! Though it was rather short, I plan on adding more, only if it's liked. The chapters in the future (if there is one for this fic) will be longer. Thanks again and please give me a review! Anonymous or signed! ( 


End file.
